The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a device for cooling semiconductor elements in a housing.
In recent years, a portable-type electronic apparatus, what is called, personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as PC) has a problem of a temperature rise due to the heat generated from a semiconductor element in the housing with advance of speedup and mini-size weight-lightening.
An example of cooling means for the semiconductor element has been disclosed in JP-A-10-303580 specification. This prior art sucks the outside atmosphere into a duct in the housing from the keyboard side by the rotation of a fan and exhausts it outside the housing after thermally exchanging the heat from semiconductor elements in contact with the duct for the air taken from the outside atmosphere.
Regarding the cooling of a semiconductor element generating high heat, it is desirable to radiate heat to outside of the housing by increasing the flow rate of the cooling air circulating in the duct like the above prior art. However, when an amount of heat generation of the element becomes high, the cooling only by the duct becomes insufficient even if the flow rate of the cooling air is increased. Therefore, there is need to conduct the heat to the housing to supplement the heat radiation.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a spread of mobiles has increased the use of a PC in vehicles such as an electric train or at a user""s destination. Especially, in vehicles without any space needed for placing a PC, cases where the PC is manipulated on the user""s knees are increasing. Thus, when the heat of semiconductor elements is so arranged as to conduct to the housing, there is a possibility that the bottom face of the housing is heated and thus the PC cannot be placed on the knees.
Indeed, in the above-described prior art, no thermal conduction is made to the housing and the bottom face of the PC is not heated. However, when a semiconductor element generating high heat amount is employed, the heat radiation amount becomes insufficient for heat radiation only through the duct and therefore heat radiation to the housing becomes necessary. If the heat of the semiconductor element is radiated to the housing in the above prior art, there is a possibility that the bottom face of the PC becomes hot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic apparatus in particular preventing the bottom face of the housing from becoming hot by efficiently cooling a semiconductor element.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising a semiconductor element mounted inside a housing, a keyboard fitted to the housing, a heat radiating member provided on one face of the semiconductor element and a thermal conductive duct provided on the other face of the element.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising a semiconductor element mounted inside a housing, a keyboard fitted to the housing, a first thermal conductive member connected to the semiconductor element at a keyboard side, a thermal conductive duct connected to the first thermal conductive member and provided on a rear side of the keyboard, a second thermal conductive member connected to the semiconductor element at a bottom side of the housing and a heat radiating member connected to the second thermal conductive member and provided in the housing at a bottom side.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising a semiconductor element mounted inside a housing, a keyboard fitted to the housing, a first thermal conductive member connected to the semiconductor element at a keyboard side, a heat radiating member connected to the first thermal conductive member and provided on a rear side of the keyboard, a second thermal conductive member connected to the semiconductor element at a bottom side of the housing and a thermal conductive duct connected to the second thermal conductive member and comprising a fan provided on the bottom side of the housing.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising a semiconductor element mounted inside a housing, a keyboard fitted to the housing, a heat radiating path for elevating the temperature of a thermal conductive duct provided at a rear side of the keyboard higher than the temperature of a heat radiating member provided at a bottom side of the housing.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus comprising a semiconductor element mounted inside a housing, a keyboard fitted to the housing, a heat radiating path for making the temperature of the thermal conductive duct provided at a rear side of the keyboard lower than the temperature of a heat radiating member provided at a bottom side of the housing.
It is preferable to provide a wall thermally connecting an upper wall and a lower wall of the duct.
Preferably, the duct is provided with a fan.